1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for an infant feeder which may be used to supply strained baby foods and cereals or liquids to an infant or child.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 950,710 to H. D. Williams discloses a nursing bottle including a rod 10 having a broad base secured to the outer end thereof. A movable false bottom including disks which fit the bore of the bottle is provided. In use, as a child draws milk from the bottle, the suction created by the child causes the false bottom to move upwardly so that the portion of the bottle between the nipple and the false bottom is always filled with milk.
The nursing bottle of this patent has several disadvantages. If the bottle is inadvertently bumped by the child, the base may not provide the bottle with sufficient stability to prevent the bottle from falling to the ground and becoming damaged. Additionally, the bottom cap, rod, base and disk of the bottle of this patent are constructed as a unit which is cumbersome and which may be difficult to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,278 to A. Hyman discloses a nursing bottle holder including open members rigidly attached to the top of a rod. The bottom of the rod is attached to a suction cup so that the bottle holder can be anchored securely upright to the tray of a high chair.
A possible disadvantage may arise when the nursing bottle of this patent is used. Due to the angular orientation of the bottle relative to the holder, the liquid contained within the bottle will flow towards the nipple and the weight of the liquid within the bottle will tend to cause the bottle to become unstable and tip over. Moreover, since the rod is connected only at its very end to the suction cup, the suction cup may not resist tipping of the bottle sufficiently to prevent the bottle and holder from tipping over.